Kekkon no chūkai
by Chizuru Mey
Summary: Saat ini aku masih dalam status bertunangan. Ingat! Saat ini aku sudah terikat dengan si Uchiha itu. Kadang aku berpikir, kok bisa-bisanya ayah mencarikanku laki-laki super menyebalkan seperti dia, bahkan aku rasa dia jauh lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan Suigetsu.- "Tampan? Tch, begitu saja tampan. Lihat saja gaya rambutnya, kayak pantat ayam kan?"- RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't like Don't read.**

**Happy Reading! ^_^**

Aku melangkah ringan di  
>sepanjang koridor KHS―<br>Konoha High School. Sekolah  
>yang mayoritasnya terdiri<br>dari kalangan siswa-siswi  
>yang sangat berprestasi,<br>tokcer dan good behavior― di  
>depannya sih memang<br>terlihat seperti itu, tapi kalian  
>mana tahu bopengnya seperti<br>apa. Ya... mungkin juga ada  
>pula calon pemegang<br>kekuasan politik yang  
>merupakan calon mahasiswa<br>Universitas Tokyo atau New  
>York, atau yang lainnya. Bahkan kelasnya pun diatur<br>akan kejeniusan yang mereke  
>miliki. <p>

―Dan yang pasti aku tidak  
>termasuk dalam kategori<br>tersebut. 

Karena apa? Hahahah... tentu  
>saja karena aku termasuk<br>salah satu siswi yang tingkat  
>kewarasannya nggak begitu<br>beres atau kejeniusanku kurang memadai meski jidatku lebar dan bisa menampung pelajaran. Kalian tahu, aku sering dipanggil  
>guru BK karena ketahuan<br>membawa artikel majalah  
>yang menyangkut<br>Hobiku ―berpetualang.  
>Dipanggil Kepsek karena<br>nggak sengaja mencopot  
>rambut palsunya di depan<br>murid. Suer― sebenarnya  
>untuk yang satu itu aku<br>nggak sengaja  
>melakukannya. Salah siapa ada daun berterbangan dan jatuh di atas kepalanya. Sebagai murid yang baik, bukankah tindakanku tepat untuk mengambil daun tersebut. Tapi ya<br>sudahlah, apa boleh buat  
>kan? Setelah itu aku discore tiga<br>hari karenanya. Dan masih ada  
>banyak beberapa kelakuan nggak<br>beresku. 

Aku suka yang namanya naik  
>bukit, mendaki gunung dan<br>mengarungi arus jeram yang  
>sangat luar biasa kejamnya.<br>Bila aku dihadapkan dengan  
>Fisika, Biologi, Kimia, dan<br>Matematika, apalagi  
>makhluk bernama eksakta<br>lainnya, berani jamin jika saat itu juga aku  
>pasti akan keok. Makanya,<br>aku nggak berhasil masuk  
>kelas Sains, sekalipun sudah<br>belajar sampai jungkir  
>balikpun hasilnya tetap akan<br>sama saja. Peace, deh! Asal  
>kalian tahu saja, ya, Ayahku<br>langsung kebakaran jenggot  
>dan ngelancarin perang<br>dingin selama berhari-hari  
>lamanya begitu tahu kalau aku<br>dengan suksesnya masuk  
>kelas sosial. Tapi, Ayah<br>langsung menyerah begitu  
>melihat anak perempuannya<br>tetap acuh dan bersikap cuek  
>bebek.<br>Tentu saja kan aku yang menang, toh pembagian kelas sudah diberikan.

''Jidat, nggak biasanya  
>berangkat sendiri. Break ya<br>sama Suigetsu?'' Ino  
>memiting tangan Sakura<br>pelan. Matanya celinguk  
>mencari sosok Suigetsu yang<br>biasanya dibelakang Sakura. 

"Nggak! Kenapa? Masalah?"  
>sungut Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, "aku bahkan bersyukur<br>setengah mati nggak bareng  
>sama dia" imbuhnya lagi. <p>

Ino tertawa renyah  
>mendengarnya. Sesekali<br>tangan Ino menepuk  
>punggung Sakura 'cukup'<br>keras sampai-sampai Sakura  
>meringgis menahan sakit <p>

"Sakit bodoh!" Dengus Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi Ino seringai tipis.

Karin tertawa renyah begitu  
>melihat tingkah mereka yang<br>setiap kali bertemu selalu  
>berdebat dengan konyol.<br>Apalagi kelakuan Ino yang menurutnya sangat jahil. Cewek berkaca mata ini  
>memamerkan deretan giginya<br>yang terawat plus terkawat.  
>Kalau dipikir-pikir, Karin ini<br>sangat mirip sama someone. 

"Aduh, kalian ini memang seperti anak kecil. Tiap kali  
>ketemu langsung bertengkar"<br>ucapnya memandang Sakura  
>dan Ino, bosan.<p>

"Ah... kira-  
>kira, apa yang bakal kamu<br>lakuin hari ini. Kamu nggak  
>mungkin lupa ini hari apa<br>kan? Saturday night, lho?"  
>Sakura memincingkan<br>matanya. Dia tahu benar jika sahabatnya itu pasti menjebaknya dengan pertanyaan bertubi.

"Tau nggak, Aku  
>bakalan traktir kalian berdua<br>kalau hari ini aku nggak  
>ketemu sama preman cap<br>kadal itu" cibir Sakura.  
>Ino ngakak. Gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu baru berhenti<br>saat Sai― cowok dari kelas  
>Seni yang katanya lagi<br>dekat sama dia menatapnya  
>plus dengan senyum palsunya.<br>Kabar yang sering beredar, jika mereka dalam kondisi PDKT atau Pendekatan.

Ah... apa kalian tau jika  
>sekolah KHS ini terdiri dari kelas<br>yang berbda? 

Ok, akan ku perjelas sekali  
>lagi.<br>Di KHS, cuma satu kelas yang  
>memakai jas. Kelas Mars<br>(kelas sepuluh), Kelas Jupiter  
>(kelas sebelas), kelas arius (kelas dua belas) dan kelas<br>Pasifik. Dan,  
>cuma satu kelas yang pakai<br>jas biru dongker. Yaitu kelas Pasifik dari  
>kelas Sains. Kelas yang<br>dipenuhi siswa-siswi peringkat  
>35 besar. Kelas ter-elite<br>diantara yang elite. Aku heran kenapa harus memberi nama yang seperti itu.

Aku melangkah ringan dan santai menuju kelas Sosial. Nggak perlu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, karena bunyi bel akan dibunyikan sekitar lima belas menit lagi.

Tapi yang bisa membuatku kaget adalah saat aku bertemu dengan Suigetsu. Aku memang berpacaran dengan laki-laki itu, tapi bukan karena aku menyukainya. Awalnya, aku nggak pernah punya pikiran untuk nerima taruhan dua sahabatku yang menyebalkan itu, Ino dan Karin, untuk berpacaran dengannya yang tekenal sadis dan sebagainya. Bahkan yang paling membuatku nggak percaya lagi, jika kedua sohibku itu menyuruhku ngebuat Suigetsu yang terkenal bengis itu bertekuk lutut dihadapanku. Awalnya aku memang menolak ide gila tersebut, kalau dipikir secara logika, melihat matanya yang tajam saja sudah ngebuat jantung copot. Lha ini? Apa mereka menyuruhku mati muda?

Dan saat aku menolaknya, apa yang mereka katakan,

**"Bukankah kamu menyukai tantangan?" **

Lalu apa yang harus aku katakan jika mereka sudah menjebakku dengan pertayaan tersebut?.

"Oh ya, Sakura, kemarin aku  
>lihat kekasih berandalanmu itu<br>boncengin cewek dari SMA  
>Teitan, lho" Ujar Karin<br>memanas-manasi Sakura lagi.  
>Sakura hanya diam tanpa<br>merespon apapun, wanita  
>berambut gulali itu hanya<br>mengeluarkan senyum tipis  
>andalannya. <p>

"Oii... Kenapa malah senyum  
>sih. Nggak merasakan<br>apapun?"  
>Tanya Ino memincingkan matanya heran<p>

"Ya... dia mau boncengan  
>sama cewek SMA Teitan atau<br>SMA lain pun aku nggak  
>peduli. Cewek selusin, sekodi<br>kek, aku nggak akan  
>ngelarang. Bukan urusan ku"<br>Sakura memandang kedua  
>temannya datar, gadis itu<br>sama sekali tidak  
>memperdulikan raut<br>keterkejutan dari mereka.  
>Semasa bodoh dengan itu.<p>

Karin tersenyum tipis, " Suigetsu memang terkenal di sekolah ini karena sikapnya yang seperti preman, dan ditakuti, tapi aku nggak nyangka hidupnya bakal naas seperti ini saat berpacaran denganmu."

Dan kemudian mereka bertiga tertawa renyah.

Saat Sakura pulang sekolah, dia berdiri binggung dengan mulut terbuka plus merasa linglung di halaman rumahnya sendiri. Pasalnya, rumah yang biasanya ia tempati kini sudah ngelebihin rimbunnya hutan.

**"Ini beneran rumahku nggak sih?" **Gumamnya pelan.

Ngaak mungkin kan jika rumahnya ini akan dijadikan suaka margasatwa atau hutan lindung? Dan nggak lucu juga kan kalau rumah kesayangannya itu di kelilingi hewan.

Gadis beriris emerald itu terus memandangi rumahnya seksama. Matanya tak henti-hentinya memandangi sekawanan orang yang asyik merangkai bunga di pagar dan pintu rumanya.**"Sebebarnya ada apa sih ini?" **Sakura melotot begitu melihat pohon kesayangannya yang sudah dililiti pernik lampu dengan berbagai warna.

"Danzo-san, sebenarnya ada acara apa sih?" Tanya Sakura pada Danzo, lelaki tua yang sudah lebih sepuluh tahun mengapdikan hidupnya bekerja di kediaman rumah Haruno.

"Wah! Nona Sakura nggak tahu ya. Tuan dan Nyonya tiba-tiba menyuruh saya menghias rumah sebelum malam nanti"

Sakura mengernyit heran. Sebenarnya apa yang Ayah dan Ibunya itu inginkan. Bazar bunga?

Sakura mencubit pipinya beberapa kali. Sakit, itu yang dirasakannya. Sepertinya dia nggak lagi mimpi.

Saat langkah kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah, Sakura dikejutkan saat manik emeraldnya menatap hiasan menenuhi seluruh rumahnya. Dia mengamati adanya beberapa bunga yang tertata rapi disetiap sudut rumahnya. Lalu berbagai hidangan yang siap di santap di meja panjang disana, bahkan tak lupa sebuah karpet merah yang tergeletak rapi di lantai. Rasanya sejak pagi tadi keadaan rumahnya normal. Bahkan Sakura nggak lihat ada tanda-tanda hal yang aneh pada kedua orang tuanya. Lalu apa-apaan dengan ini semua?

Segera, dengan cepat setelah menganti seragam sekolahnya, Sakura langsung berlari menuju kamar Ibu-nya. "**Okaa-saaaann..."**

Kebetulan, sesampainya Sakura berada di depan kamar ibunya, dia langsung nyelonong masuk. Dan beruntungna lagi dia mendapati kedua orang tuanya dengan mengenakan pakaian resmi. Dan segudang pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berputar-putar di kepalanya langsung segera diutarakannya.

"Sebenarnya ada acara apa sih ini. Waktu Sakura pulang, rumah udah kaya margasatwa gini." Tuturnya sambil menutup pintu. Kedua orang tua Sakura hanya tersenyum begitu melihat anak gadisnya yang sudah pulang sekolah. "Kenapa kalian tersenyum?" Sambungnya lagi dan duduk nyaman diatas kasur.

"Kamu akan Ayah tunangkan"

**OH MY GOD!**

Sakura menatap ayahnya tak berkedip sedikitpun. Ia mengorek-ngorek telingaya bergantian.

"Tadi ayah bilang apa?" Desisnya. Nyaris seperti orang sekarat. Takut-takut kalau dia nggak salah dengar.

"Malam ini, kamu akan ditunangkan sama anaknya teman Ayah. Dari keluarga Uchiha"

**TBC**

**Ok, saya nggak tahu Fict ini modelnya kaya gimana. Yang jelas, saya mendapat ilham saat tadi pagi saya liat NARUTO seri UTAKATA. Apa kalian juga liat?**

**Hmmm... biarpun ini ide pasaran dan banyak banget di FNI, saya harap kalian mau membacanya :P.**

**Yosh, kelanjutan cerita ini kalian yang tentukan. **_**Keep Or Delt?**_

_**Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

**Warning! OOT, AU, Typo dan segala kerusakan lainnya ada disini. Mohon dimaklumi?!**

**Don't like Don't read. Ok, happy reading!**

oo

ooo

Sakura mengunyah dengan sebal coklat terakhir yang ia punya. Dari sekian makanan yang ia miliki, gadis musim semi itu lebih memilih coklat sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. Benar nggak sih, kalau makan coklat tuh punya efek menenangkan? Tapi kok nggak pengaruh apa-apa pada Sakura meski udah lebih tiga bungkus ia melahapnya. Alih-alih tenang, gigi Sakura jadi linu gara-gara makan itu coklat.

Bayangin saja, sejak kepulangannya siang tadi, saat ini rumah Sakura sudah penuh tamu datang dengan tuxedo dan gaun malam yang super ngejreng, super panjang, dan super segalanya. Terus didepan pintu masuk, terbentang spanduk super besar yang bertuliskan "_Happy Engaged"_

Dan apa mungkin, jika pertunangan ini diadakan karena ada hubungan bisnis? Ayolaahhhh, ini sudah abad keberapa coba, masih jamannya gitu pertunangan secara sepihak? Good, sepertinya Sakura bakal jadi Siti Nurbaya dijaman modern seperti ini.

Sakura terus mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Apa nggak ada salah satu orangpun dirumahnya ini yang ngerti akan perasaannya apa. Dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah, dan sekarang dia harus melaksanakan pertunangan secara tiba-tiba.

Sedikit melirik ibunya yang lagi mendandani dirinya dengan tajam, gadis bersurai pink itu mendengus kesal dan menghela napas berat beberapa kali.

" Yang akan ditunangkan denganmu itu bukan sembarangan lho, Saki. Kamu pasti suka" celetuk Mebuki mulai memuji anak yang bermaga Uchiha tersebut.

Sakura mengangguk sekilas dan bergumam "hmmmm..."

**ooo**

**oo**

**ooo**

**Sakura P.O.V**

**...**

Aku benci kalau harus mengatakan kalau aku bakal ngadain pesta upacara pertunangan. Tau tunangannya saja nggak. Rasanya aku pengen banget lari dari sini dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya. Mikirin siapa yang bakal jadi tunanganku saja sudah ngebuat kepalaku pusing tujuh keliling dan hampir pecah. Dan firasatku mengatakan kalau dia bakal jadi sumber malapetaka buatku. Buktinya, acara belum dimulai aku sudah ngerasaiin jika pernapasanku mulai sesak. Aku ngeirik ibu yang lagi asyik menghias rambutku, sedikit berdehem, akhirnya aku mencoba bicara sama Kaa-san ku yang cantik ini.

"Kaa-san, bajunya sempit nih. Sakura nggak bisa napas." keluhku tertahan. Tapi apa yang dilakukan oleh ibuku, dia mencubit pinggangku dan mengatakan _"jangan mengeluh"._ Heeeiiiii... apa ia sudah nggak sayang lagi padaku? aku ini anaknya bukan sih. Masa anak satu-satunya yang sedang kesesakan karena baju yang sempit gini malah dicubit. Yang benar saja!

Aku melirik Kaa-san sedikit iri. Ibuku itu hanya menggunakan _kurotomesode, _kimono paling formal dan sederhana untuk wanita yang sudah menikah. Sekaliin nggak semeriah dan nggak terlalu mencolok untuk si tuan tamu, tapi kimono yang dikenakannya itu cocok banget dengan kulit ibu yang putih. Dan dibandingkan dengan penampilanku, aku haru mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna biru tanpa lengan, rambut sebahuku dibiarkan tergerai dengan sebuah pita berwarna merah muda menghiasinya. Entah dari siapa pita itu, kayaknya sih aku nggak pernah punya pita yang seperti itu didalam laci kamarku. Ohhh... Dan jangan lupakan dandananku yang kelewat Wah! Kebayang nggak sih kalau aku sangat menderita.

"Ayo, sepertinya ini sudah waktunya untuk turun kebawah" Kaa-san menarikku keluar dengan senyum terlebar yang dimilikinya.

"Hmmm..." aku menghela napas berat. Yasudahlah, dijalanin saja. Siapa tahu anak dari dari Uchiha tersebut mirip Lee min hoo atau Kim Bum.

"Apa dia sekeren yang Kaa-san katakan? aku kan nggak tahu keren dari versinya Kaa-san gimana" Ibuku berbalik cepat menatapku, "kenapa?" aku mengernyit heran.

"Kamu akan tahu sendiri, Saki" ucabnya bijak.

**ooo**

**oo**

**ooo**

**Normal P.O.V**

**.**

Sakura menatap kepenjuru rumahnya dengan tatapan terkejut dan luar biasa. Gadis emerald itu menggigit bibir bawahnya malu, sepertinya gadis dari keluarga Haruno tersebut mengalami sindrom akut saat ngeliat beberapa tamu undangan yang lagi menatap dirinya penuh kagum. Iris hijau beningnya mengelilingi semua tamu tanpa terkecuali, sampai ia mendapati sesosok laki-laki yang sanggup membuatnya bersusah payah nelen air liurnya sendiri. Dia masih terpesona, maksudnya shock berat, saat menatap laki-laki yang memiliki rambut yang jabrik kebelakanh dan berpostur tinggi tegap disana.

"Apa dia?" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Ya" balas Mebuki

"Yang pake jas hitam dan bunga mawar itu kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan

Mebiku mengangguk, "tentu"

"Maksudku yang berdiri didekat ayah, kan?" Mebuki mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan dari putrinya tersebut.

Sumpah, seketika itu pula Sakura hampir saja pingsan dibuatnya.

Oh My Goooooddd! Sakura nyaris saja menitihkan air matanya. Ternyata selerah ayahnya itu sangat luar biasa. Laki-laki itu bahkan ngelebihi Lee min hoo dan Kim Bum. Bahkan kata keren saja sudah melekat kedirinya. Bener nggak nih kalau itu pemuda yang bakal jadi tunangan Sakura nantinya? dia bener-bener tampan pangkat sepangkat-pangkatnya. Kalau kayak gini ceritanya, Sakura beneran ikhlas kalau musti tunangan sama dia.

"Dia tampan kan, Saki?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan tanpa sadar. Semua orang juga pada taulah kalau itu pemuda sangat tampan dan perfeckto. Nggak bakal ada satu orangpun yang bakal bilang kalau dia itu jelek, kalaupun ada, pasti matanya katarak.

.

Mebuki mendorong Sakura maju. Berdiri berhadapan dengan lelaki yang ngggak dikenalnya sama sekali. Jujut, Sakura sangat grogi sama situasi yang kayak begini. Beneran deh, dia sangat tampan. Kulitnya saja _bright_, khas orang jepang asli tanpa gabungan dari kloning dari barat. Hidungnya mancung, matanya tajam, badannya tegap tinggi, daannn... gaya rambutnya doang yang bikin Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya dalam. Ilfeellllllll. Tahu pantat ayam? nha itu gaya rambut pemuda tersebut.

Lelaki itu menatap Sakura yang saat ini tepat dihadapannya. Begitu Sakura menyadari dia sedang ditatap, apa yang dilakukan pemuda tersebut, dia membuang muka!

Heeeiii! Sepertinya Sakura bakal nyabut ketampanan laki-laki itu mulai sekarang begitu liat lagaknya yang shok minta ampun tersebut.

Sakura mendengus kesal melihatnya saat dia tersenyum meremehkan kearah Sakura. "_Lagaknya sengak banget"_ pikir Sakura geram.

Kemudian Sakura melirik Mebuki sekilas, tapi saat melihat Kaa-sannya, ia malah mendapati lototan tajam darinya.

Sakura mengernyit binggung, "_Kenapa sih?"_ gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"Ternyata kamu lemot juga ya"

Sontak Sakura menoleh begitu dengar perkataan barusan. Alisnya terangkat, dia tersinggung? Sudah pasti kan. Apa alasan baginya ngatain Sakura lemot kaya gitu? Ampuuuunnn... ini orang kenal saja nggak, langsung nyolot kayak gitu.

"Maksudmu apa, Heeeehhh?" ucap Sakura dengan notasi yang lumayan tinggi.

"Sayang, kamu ngapain sih. Sasuke sudah menunggu tanganmu" Sakura nggak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh kearah ibunya yang menatapnya cemas. Bahkan berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya penuh tanya. Sakura menatap ibunya binggung dengan alis mengkerut, ia hampir saja membuka mulutnya jika tak ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya kuat.

"Apa-apaan sih?" Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke kasar.

"Sayang, ini pertunanganmu. Jangan melakukan tindakan yang ceroboh" kali ini Kizashi angkat bicara.

"Eh? memangnya sudah dimulai?" tanya Sakura binggung. Gadis dengan surai merah muda tersebut melirik beberapa orang yang mulai berbisik.

Sakura tersenyum kaku, nggak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap. Dia hanya bisa menatap ayah dan ibunya bergantian sambil menggumamkan kata _maaf. _Setelah itu ia terperanjat menatap Sasuke yang menyambar lengan Sakura kembali dengan umpatan sinis yang diberikan padanya, _"dasar bodoh". _

Dan dalam hitungan detik, cincin sudah melingkar indah dijari Sakura dan Sasuke.

_Speechless, _rasanya dunia Sakura berputar dengan sssangat cepat. Masih sedikit linglung, Sakura bahkan masih terpaku dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Hingga Sasuke menarik dirinya tepat disampingnya dan tepukan meriah yang ia dengar membuatnya tersadar dengan kondisinya barusan. Sakura tak berkomentar apapun. Kageettt! Nyaris saja Sakura akan menyikut perut Sasuke kalau nggak ingat ada di depan banyak orang.

Setelah peristiwa memalukan itu berakhir, akhirnya Sakura bisa bersikap normal alias nggak gugup. Sakura megambil semangkok es krim ujuran jumbo disana. Setelah mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari tamu undangan, apalagi dari rekan-rekan kolega ayahnya yang begitu banyak, gadis dengan manik emerald tersebut tersenyum puas. Bahkan dia nggak peduli sama beberapa orang yang menatapnya. Saat ini, yang dibutuhkan Sakura hanya nenangin diri setelah mendapat ceramah dari ibunya. Bukan salah Sakura sih kalau dia melamun pas acara dimulai, ia juga nggak pernah setuju tuh dengan adanya pertunangan ini. Tapi yang perlu digaris bawahi oleh Sakura adalah, lelaki yang menjadi tunangannya itu memang tampan meski bicaranya agak kaku dan pedas. Dan, apalagi saat itu Sasuke juga udah nolongin dia. Sakura bahkan nggak bisa ngebayangin gimana jadinya kalau Sasuke juga ikutan diam tanpa ngelakuin apa-apa. Bener-bener nggak bisa dibayangin. Well, Sakura berhutang budi pada Sasuke.

.

Sakura melihat Sasuke berdiam diri diantara para tamu yang sedang mengantri untuk mengambil sub. Lelaki itu tetap diam nggak terlalu merespon begitu para gadis mulai menyapanya atau mencuri perhatian darinya. Akhirnya Sakura melangkah dan mendekatiny Sasuke, gadis merah jambu itu benar-benar dibuat penasaran dengan pemuda itu. Sebenarnya laki-laki macam apa sih dia?

**~oOo~**

**Sakura P.O.V**

**..**

Pagi ini aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan setengah hati. Tau deh kenapa aku merasa malas untuk ke sekolah dan pengen banget bolos. Saat aku sampai digerbang, aku langsung tercekat begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri dibdepan pintu gerbang. Dan persaannku semakin was-was melihat tampang sangar seorang pemuda yang menjadi kekasihku. Bahkan dia lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan Gai-sensei. Sensei teraneh, terunik, tergila, terkonyol dan ter... ter... lainnya. Jantungku langsung mencelos saat dia mendekatiku dengan memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi miliknya. Aku nggak mungkin berbalik arah, kan? Apalagi dia sudah melihatku. Lagian aku juga nggak bisa gerak saking lemasnya. Sepertinya hal inilah yang membuatku malas ke sekolah.

Saat dia, -Suigetsu berada tepat didepanku, aku hanya mampu mengucapkan kalimat yang nggak biasanya aku ucapkan, "Ohayou Suigetsu, kok kamu nggak masuk kelas?" Sahutku basa-basi. Aku langsung bergidik ngeri saat aku liat raut mukanya. Sepertinya dia sedang marah. " Kamu kenapa si?" sambungku lagi karena dia nggak kunjung jawab pertanyaanku.

Meskipun baru sebulan lebih dikit kami jadian, tapi aku sudah lumayan ngerti dengan setiap ekspresi wajahnya, dan raut mukanya yang kayak kepeting rebus itu ngebuat kakiku lumer seperti es krim. Dia tetap diam nggak ngerespon perkataan yang kulontarkan padanya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia langsung mencekal lenganku erat dan kemudian menarikku ke pojok parkiran. Suasana disana langsung membuatku merinding, bahkan bulu tengkukku berdiri. Sepiii! bener-bener sepi.

"Semalam kamu kemana? Dimana, dan dengan siapa?" aku ternganga. Aku mesti jawab apa coba? Nggak mungkin kan kalau aku ngejawab _aku telah bertunangan sama Sasuke? _Bisa mampus aku!?

"Kamu denger pertanyaanku, kan?" tanyanya lagi, dengan sedikit membentak.

"I-itu... aku, a-aanuuu... Hmmm..." aku tergagap, nggak bisa ngasih alasan yang super hebat. Kadang aku heran, apa gunanya punyab jidat lebar kalau nggak bisa digunain disaat genting kayak gini coba.

"Ngapain kamu semalam?" Bentak Suigetsu ketus. Sumpah, demi apapun, aku nggak tau musti jawak ke' gimana lagi. Dan, ini cowok demen banget interogasi sampe segitunya sih.

"Sebenarnya a-aku semalem i-itu, a-aanu..." tuh kan, aku gagap lagi. Sumpah mendinga ak nggak masuk sekolah kalau gini. Aku beneran berharap ada seseorang yang datang nolongin aku. Aku menoleh kekanan, ohwwww... Disana ada warga pasifik yang lagi asyik berbisik memandang kearah ku. Dan, mataku langsung melotot begitu tahu ada seseorang yang sssaaangat aku kenal berada di gerombilan warga pasifik.

Sasuke!

Ini nggak mungkin. Sejak kapan dia bersekolah di KHS? mataku juga nggak mungkin salah liat kan?! dia memang Sasuke, cuma dia yang punya model rambut kaya si bokong ayam didunia ini.

Saat pikiranku tertuju pada sosok Sasuke, tiba-tiba Suigetsu mendorongku merapat ketembok, "Aduuhhh!" aku mendesis kesekatin. Apa lagi sih ini?

Dia menatapku tajam. Wajahnya didekatkan kearahku sehingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang memburu.

"Kenapa, nggak bisa jawab?" ujar Suigetsu dengan nada mengintimidasi. Dia bahkan mengangkat sebelah tangan kananku kasar.

"S-sakit!"

"Ini apa? Kamu mau ngejelasin sendiri atau perlu kupaksa, haaaahhh?!"

Noo! Bego! Tolol! Oh my god, kenapa aku bisa lupa sama cincin sialan iniiii!

"i-ini cincin" jawabku. Karena nggak tahu lagi mesti jawab apa. otakku terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan jawabannya.

Suigetsu menatapku marah, matanya berkilat dan aku nggak sanggup menatapnya. Yang aku tahu, tangannya mengerpal kuat dan kemudian meninju dinding. Sumpah, aku nggak bisa ngebayanginvgimana kepalaku yang kena hantamannya. Kalau seperti ini terus, aku bisa mati muda.

_Pllaaaakkkk!_

Eh? aku merabah pipi kiriku. Perih, panas, dan terasa sakit. Heeiii... tega bener dia!? Aku menatap Suigetsu yang masih syock dengan tindakannya barusan. Dia menatapku, mencoba menyentuh pipi kiriku tapi langsung aku tepis. Sepertinya ia merasa bersalah.

"K-kamuu?" dan entah kenapa aku langsung menitihkan air mata dan berlalu pergi ninggalin Suigetsu yang terus berteriak nyebut namaku berulang-ulang kali.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haloo... Saya kembali lagi ^o^. Terima kasih sangat bagi kalian yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di Chap kemarin. Saya benar-benar merasa senang ada yang mau membacanya. Jadi, apakah saya terlambat mengUpdate Fict ini? Semoga tidak ya ==".**

**Dan, ini nama-nama yang sudah mendukungku. Aku ucapan terima kasih yang telah meninggalkan jejak kemaren.**

_**Febri Feven,, imahkakoeni,, Eysha 'CherryBlossom,, **_Haruka,, Guest,, **Arufi,, adam. ,, **Haruku Yamada,, ,, IchikaZiaro,, Hini Ucb,, _**Kumada Chiyu.**_

_Oke, see you the next chap, Minna ^8^__…_

_Arigatou._

_Feb,,03,,2014. __**Lamongan-jawa timur.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family.

Warning! OOC, OOT, AU, TYPO, EYD berantakan dan semua kejelekan lainnya ada disini.

Don't like Don't read, and happy reding.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Oke, aku tahu bahwa semua yang kulakukan selama ini salah besar! Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja kenapa waktu itu aku sangat bodoh hingga dengan entengnya aku nerima taruhan konyol tersebut. Sedikit menghela napas dan mengusap permukaan wajahku kasar, aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku dikasur kesayangan. Udah...aku akan menutup semua peristiwa gila itu dengan segera. Aku sudah nggak mau ingat-ingat lagi kenangan yang kubuat bersama Suigetsu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan sekarang, aku harus fokus dengan duniaku sendiri. Ah... dan untungnya lagi, sohib-sohibku itu nggak memintah jatah akan pertaruhan itu. Yaa... setidaknya aku harus bersyukur akan hal itu, kan?

Apalagi saat ini aku masih dalam status bertunangan. Ingat! Saat ini aku sudah terikat dengan si Uchiha itu. Kadang aku berpikir, kok bisa-bisanya ayah mencarikanku laki-laki super menyebalkan seperti dia, bahkan aku rasa dia jauh lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan Suigetsu. Bukannya aku membanding-bandingkan mereka, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Aku akui jika dia pintar, tapi dia pintar menyudutkanku. Dan aku benci itu.

Setelah kejadian penamparan diarea parkir yang dilakukan Suigetsu terhadapku, aku sudah nggak mau lagi lihat tampangnya itu. Sudah cukup aku berurusan dengan cowok macam dia. Memang sih, dia sangat terkenal dan ditakuti oleh beberapa siswa, tapi bagiku dia cowok paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui. Aku juga nggak peduli lagi tentang pertaruhan bodoh yang aku lakukan sama Ino dan Karin, aku masih sayang nyawaku dan aku juga masih ingin memiliki kulit mulus seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Pokoknya, aku akan mengakhiri hubungan ini secepatnya! Masa bodoh jika harus kehilangan uang yang nggak seberapa itu, asalkan hidupku tenang tanpa ada cowok seperti Suigetsu.

Saat aku menceritakan pengalamanku yang sangat 'menyenangkan' itu, Ino dan Karin menatapku tak berkedip. Mungkin mereka shock saat mendengar ceritaku. Atau mereka malah takjub dengan aksi heroik yang dilakukan Suigetsu? Ah~ aku rasa mereka nggak mungkin segitunya. Dan satu lagi, aku juga menceritakan kisah pertunanganku pada mereka bahwa saat ini aku sudah resmi menjadi tunangan dari si pantat ayam, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jadi, kamu sudah tunangan? Dengan si tampan Uchiha itu" Karin berteriak sekali lagi. Tapi didetik kemudian, aku membekap mulut besarnya itu. "Astagaaa! Masih jamannya gitu? Halloo nona manis, kamu itu bukan dijaman Siti Nurbaya." ucapnya setelah lebar dari bekapan tanganku

Aku mengangguk pelan dan mengehembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha mencegah Karin berteriak lagi. Sebagai bukti bahwa aku nggak ngibul, sengaja aku bawa foto hasil pertunanganku sama si Uchiha itu. Sebenarnya foto ini sudah ada didalam tas ku. Dan aku yakin sekali, kalau ibuku itu yang menyelinapkannya di tasku. Toh, aku nggak pernah bawa-bawa foto saat sekolah. Ya, siapa lagi tersangka utama kalau bukan ibu?

"Gilaaa! dia sangat tampan jika dilihat dari dekat. Pantesan saja, kamu langsung minta putus sama Suigetsu," Ino langsung merampas foto itu dari tanganku dan bicara nggak jelas. Dia tertawa dengan seringai kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. Mungkin dia suka sama Sasuke.

"Tampan? Tch, begitu saja tampan. Lihat saja gaya rambutnya, kayak pantat ayam kan?" sungutku ketus. Nggak bermaksud ngehina sih, tapi memang kenyataannya begitu kan? Sasuke memang memiliki gaya rambut pantat ayam. Aku kan hanya bicara jujur.

"Aku juga mau kalau tunanganku kayak gini," seru Karin menyambar foto di tangan Ino dengan mata berbinar

"Oh may gooddd!? Ini sudah abad keberapa coba. Masak sih kalian nggak bisa bedain cowok tren dan mode. Dia aneh tahu! Kalian ini cuma lihat tampangnya saja, mana tahu seluk beluk dia seperti apaan."

Karin melongos menatapku tajam, "Tentu saja dia nggak bakal tahu tren dan mode. Dia kan bukan makhluk bumi seperti kita."

Aku mengernyit nggak ngerti perkataan Karin, "Maksudmu? Kamu pikir dia dilahirkan dimana kalau nggak dibumi." celetukku binggung begitu lihat Karin tersenyum

"Tentu saja dia malaikat. Lihat saja, paras wajahnya itu. Aku rasa dia pantas menjadi malaikat. Seharusnya kamu merasa beruntung dapat cowok tampan seperti dia, Sakura" Aku menganga dengernya. Malaikat? Ohh... lelucon macam apa lagi ini.

"Eh, bukannya dia ketua Osis kita yang baru? Denger-denger, karena dia tampan makanya dia langsung dijadikan ketua OSIS. Bukankah syarat untuk jadi ketua OSIS itu harus tampan"

Aku dan Ino melongo terdiam. Aku menatap Karin lama. Nggak tahu musti komentar apa lagi. Apa-apaan tuh, syarat darimana coba? Bukannya itu syarat pacarnya Karin?.

"Masak sih dia jadi ketua OSIS? Gaya rambutnya saja sudah kayak gitu. Aku takut kalau otaknya juga sama kayak rambutnya. Kan serem!" aku bergidik ngeri. Tapi kalau benar dia nggak pinter mana mungkin dia masuk kelas Pasifik.

Ino melirikku tajam. "Kamu kok bisa santai gitu ngomongnya, inget! Dia itu tunanganmu. Kok kamu jadi berpikiran negatif banget, sih? Sai saja yang pake kaca mata saja pinter kok, masak tunangan sendiri dikatain. Kamu itu aneh, Sakura." Aku tersenyum geli. Susah kalau Ino sudah bicara, gadis Yamanaka itu memang terkenal pinter soal ngejepit perkataan orang tanpa bisa berkutik. Heran, kenapa setelah lulus sekolah nanti dia nggak lanjutin kuliah di jurusan pengacara saja sih. Kenapa mesti jadi model. Heran!.

"Well! Sekarang hubunganmu dengan Suigetsu gimana?" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia menatapku serius

Aku mendesah berat, kemudian menatap Ino dan Karin bergantian. "Kita putus saja. Aku bilang begitu kemarin. Kemudian dia bilang begini; **Sampai kapanpun, aku nggak mau putus!**. Ya, kemudian aku pergi ninggalin dia yang teriak-teriak nggak jelas."

**~0oo0~**

**Disclaimer © Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

**Rated : M, sengaja aku rubah rate-nya. **

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, Humor.**

**Pair : Sasuke U-Sakura H**

**Warning! OOC, OOT, AU, TYPO, EYD berantakan. Pokoknya kejelekan lainnya ada disini.**

**.**

**Don't like Don't read, and happy teading**

**~0oo0~**

Aku berjalan terhuyung-huyung saat memasuki sekolah kesayanganku. Aku langsung melaju kesekolah setelah transit untuk mandi di rumah. Aku merenung dalam diam, hari ini rasanya ada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Yang biasanya aku akan disambut dengan tatapan tajam dan senyuman dari Suigetsu. Lalu sekarang? jangankan mendapatkan dua itu, bertatap muka saja nggak sama sekali.

"Kenapa? Rindu dengan Suigetsu?" tegur Ino yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingku. Ia menantapku dengan kerlingan kecil dan tersenyum menggoda kearahku.

"Nggak, aku bahkan lebih suka suasana seperti ini. Hidupku terasa damai" cetusku membantah tegas.

Karin dan Ino saling menatap, meski hanya sekilas aku tahu bahwa mereka meragukan ucapanku barusan. Meski kuakui, jika ada rasa sedikit kehilangan karena itu. Ya, mau diapakan lagi kan? Aku sudah terlanjur mengucapkan putus terhadapnya dan mana mungkin dengan mudahnya aku menarik perkataanku. Haahh... Lagipula, bukan itu yang harus kupikirkan sekarang.

Setelah peristiwa penamparan dan putusnya aku dengan Suigetsu, seluruh sekolah seolah memandangku aneh. Aku tahu, meski tak ada satupun yang mengadu padaku, tapi hanya dengan sekali lihat saja aku sudah pasti tahu tatapan-tatapan tak suka kearahku. Ah, masa bodoh dengan itu, yang penting aku sudah bebas dari si brengsek Suigetsu. Dan, aku juga tak keberatan jika seluruh cewek mengejar-ngejar cowok gila itu. Aku sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi!

"Eh coba lihat disana?" seru Karin terperanjat saat matanya menangkap sosok yang tak biasanya. Aku mengikuti arah pandang yang Karin lihat, dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihatnya. Wooow... ini bukan mimpi kan?

"Aku heran, kenapa dia sangat lengket dengan Shion." sungutku kesal. Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku dan menatap dua anak adam itu berjalan bersama. Nggak dikantin, nggak dijalan, mataku selalu saja menangkap mereka. Ino yang mendengar ucapanku barusan mengernyit, lalu pandangannya ikut menuju kemana arah mataku sekarang.

"Cemburu?"

Aku nyaris tersendak mendengarnya. Cemburu dia bilang? Apalagi sama sih pantat ayam itu? Yang benar saja! Aku bahkan lebih memilih jadi pembantu daripada harus cemburu dengannya. Memangnya nggak ada cowok yang lebih baik daripada dia? Memang sih aku akui kalau aku nggak suka lihat mereka lengket seperti itu, tapi bukan berarti aku ini cemburu, hanya saja kenapa harus dengan Shion? Helloooo... apa dia buta? Shion bahkan lebih cantikan aku kan? Kenapa dia bisa baik dengan cewek licik itu dan malah mencari masalah denganku? Apa perlu aku mengingatkan status hubungan kami seperti apa?

"Jangan harap!" ketusku kesal menatap Ino tajam.

"Ya... Meski kalian baru kenal, tapi siapa tahu kalian akan sama-sama suka. Bukankah kalian sudah resmi bertunangan, yang suatu saat nanti bakal menjadi suami istri," Timpal Ino dengan seringai mesumnya. Kadang aku heran, kenapa sih aku bisa berteman baik sama dua cewek ini?

Aku mendengus lagi saat Ino mengatakan itu. Menikah? Aku bahkan baru berumur tujuh belas tahun. Bisa-bisanya Ino berkata seperti itu padaku. Aku langsung buru-buru melangkah pergi, entah kenapa suasanaku hari ini sangat kacau. Sudah kukatakan bukan, bahwa kehadiran Sasuke pasti membawa bencana buatku. Nha, ini salah satu bukti nyatanya. Kena tampar, putus, dan sekarang apa? Astaga! Apa sih yang membuat hidupku setragis ini.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Karin saat melihatku berdiri.

Aku menoleh dan menatap mereka tajam, "Tentu saja masuk kelas" sungutku kesal yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan kecil dari Ino dan Karin.

.

.

"...kura, Sakura..., kamu kenapa sayang?" aku tergagap saat ibuku menepuk pipiku pelan. Ia terlihat binggung dengan kebenggonganku.

"Ah... Bukan apa-apa kok." sahutku cepat sambil tersenyum kaku

"Kenapa? akhir-akhir ini ibu lihat kamu sering melamun. Apa ada masalah dengan Sasuke-kun?" Ibu langsung memposisikan duduknya disampingku, lalu membelai surai merah mudaku lembut. Aku menatap manik ibu penuh sayang, satu-satunya warisan yang kudapat dan nggak bakal ada satupun yang bisa merenggutnya

"Nggak kok, kenapa ibu berpikir seperti itu. Cuma lagi banyak ulangan saja disekolah" ujarku mencari alasan. Tapi yang kukatakan memang nggak sepenuhnya bohong kok.

Ibu tersenyum masam, dia menghela napas pelan dan tersenyum tipis. "Benarkah?"

Aku mengernyit tak mengerti, "maksud ibu?" Ibu terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya, dia sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Tentang pertunangan yang diadakan secara tiba-tiba itu, sebenarnya ada alasan khusus yang membuat ayah melakukannya"

Aku mengernyit dan mencibir pelan. Ya mana aku tahu kalau ada alasan dibalik pertunangan mendadak itu. Aku bahkan tak mengenal Sasuke sebelumnya, dan kalau aku tahu alasan sebenarnya, mungkin aku akan menolaknya habis-habisan. Jika perlu aku kabur sekalian. Mana mungkin aku mau ditunangkan dengan cowok macam dia. Memang sih dia tampan, tapi tetap saja siapa yang tahan dengan mulutnya yang tajam seperti dia? Sudah begitu, dia lengket banget sama nenek lampir itu. Ah, aku rasa nggak bakal ada yang mau sama cowok sejenis itu! Aku yakin!

"Ibu dan ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik buatmu, sayang. Mungkin ini terlihat aneh, tapi percayalah jika semua yang kami lakukan semata-mata demi kebahagiaanmu. Ayah hanya tak ingin jika kejadian dua belas tahun yang lalu terulanh lagi."

Aku mengernyit lagi, nggak tahu musti bicara dan berekspresi seperti apa. Sebenarnya ibu mau ngejelasin atau mau membuatku binggung?

"Maksud Ibu apa sih?"

Ibu tersenyum bijak, dia memelukku erat dan mencium keningku singkat "Suatu saat nanti kamu pasti mengerti."

Aku terbengong dengan mulut terbuka. Ibuku aneh nggak sih? Maksudku dia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu tentang pertunangan yang diadain secara mendadak, tapi saat aku tanya, ia malah tersenyum bijak. Aku jadi tambah binggung dengan sikapnya. Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan dua belas tahun yang lalu, sepertinya nggak ada kejadian aneh saat itu. Aku menggeleng dan mengusap wajahku binggung, semakin dipikir kok kepalaku rasanya ingin pecah.

"Nha... Karena kamu nggak ada kerjaan, bisa bantu ibu antar kue ini kerumah Sasuke-kun," ibu tersenyum tipis dan mengerling kearahku. Aku terbenggong, nggak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membantah permintaan ibu barusan. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya menggerutu dan berdecak kesal saat melihat senyum penuh rekayasa dari ibuku itu.

.

.

Aku berjalan lunglai melewati koridor-koridor kelas. Gara-gara perkataan ibu kemarin, semalaman aku nggak bisa memejamkan sedikitpun kelopak mataku biarpun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Otakku selalu saja mengingat perkataan ibu dan aku terus saja mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padaku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Oke, anggap saja aku seorang gadis yang payah dalam mengingat sesuatu daripada nenek yang usianya sudah hampir seabad. Yang kutahu, dua belas tahun yang lalu aku tinggal di Suna dan beberapa tahun kemudian aku kembali lagi ke Konoha. Selebihnya... Mana aku pikirkan.

Masa bodoh dengan alasan pertunangan dan kejadian dua belas yang lalu. Intinya, aku tindak pernah dan tidak ingin bertunangan dengan makhluk yang rambutnya menyerupai pantat ayam itu. Apalagi dia sangat menyebalkan dan selalu membuat hari-hariku menjadi sial. Ohh... ayolah, kenapa harus dengan dia? Kenapa nggak dengan cowok lain saja sih.

Aku kesala, dan hari -hariku semakin kesal saat melihat Suigetsu yang kini sudah duduk dikursiku. Apa lagi ini? Belum puas juga dengan penamparan yang sudah dilakukannya, sekarang apalagi yang dia inginkan dengan menduduki kursiku.

"Hallo, Sakura." Suigetsu melambaikan sebelah tangannya dengan cengiran mautnya itu. Dia tertawa riang, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun diantara kami sebelumnya. Setelah hampir seminggu dia tak masuk kelas, sekarang dengan gamblangnya ia tersenyum kearahku tanpa beban? Hey... apa dia sudah gila.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh kelas. Sepertinya semua tampak tenang dan biasa saja. Aku mengernyit heran, entah kenapa tak ada suara bisik-bisik dari beberapa gadis yang biasanya mereka lakukan jika Suigetsu ada didalam kelas atau pandangan tak suka yang sengaja mereka berikan padaku karena desas desus akan putusnya hubunganku antara Suigetsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana. Itu tempat dudukku." ujarku menatap Suigetsu sekilas yang lagi-lagi hanya ditanggapi dengan seringai tipis dibibirnya. Aku mengerutkan alis dalam, nggak tahu lagi harus bersikap dan bereaksi apalagi untuk menghadapi cowok aneh ini.

"Aku ingin menemuimu. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar bagiku jika ingin menemui kekasihnya." aku memandang Suigetsu tajam. Apa yang dia katakan barusan? Kekasih? Apa dia sudah nggak waras atau dia suda hilang ingatan. Aku bahkan sudah nggak mau memngingat lagi jika kami pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Tch! Kau lupa dengan perkataanku beberapa hari yang lalu, eh? Kita bukan sepasang kekasih lagi... dan aku sudah tidak berminat menjalin hubungan denganmu." sungutku setengah kesal.

Suigetsu tertawa dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Lelaki dengan perangai aneh itu mendekatiku dan menatapku lekat-lekat, "aku tahu! Apakah tamparanku sangat membekas dihatimu, sayang?" ujarnya sambil membelai pelan pipi yang kemudian langsung kutepis kasar. "Dan sejak kapan kau jadi tunangan dari pemuda Uchiha itu? Apa karena dia kau jadi seperti ini." dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan sederet gigi-gigi tajamnya, aku sontak melotot dan terkejut saat mendengar penuturannya barusan.

**"Dia... tahu darimana kalau aku bertunangan dengan pantat ayam itu?" **

"Kenapa... Kau terkejut hmm. Kau pikir aku akan diam saja dengan ini? Ingat, kau akan kembali lagi dalam pelukanku, Sakura." Suigetsu langsung pergi meninggalkanku dengan raut wajah terkejut. Otakku sudah nggak bisa diajak untuk berkompromi. Ah jangankan kompromi, diajak untuk berbipir saja rasanya ingin meledak. Dan hanya satu pertanyaan yang melintas dari otak jeniusku, "Siapa yang memberitahu berita pertunanganku padanya?"

.

.

.

Aku duduk bengong di samping jendela kamarku sambil mendengarkan musik yang kusukai. Sedikit mengingat kembali perkataan Suigetsu tadi siang, rasanya aku pengen menghejar mukanya sampai tak berbentuk. Aku sungguh nggak habis pikir, darimana dia tahu jika aku bertunangan sama pantat ayam itu. Aku rasa... hanya Karin, Ino dan keluargaku yang mengetahui soal ini. Dan ya... Sasuke tentunya.

Aku menatap sebuah kalung yang bertenger di leher jenjangku, nggak tahu musti berkata atau berargumen seperti apalagi saat aku melihat gandul yang berlambang S disana, seingatku... aku nggak pernah membeli perhiasan seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan aku juga nggak pernah ingat jika ayah yang membelikannya. Tapi, saat aku menanyakan asal muasal kalung yang kupakai ini, ayah dan ibu selalu bilang jika aku mendapatkannya dari seseorang yang sangat spesial.

Ya... Masa bodoh dengan itu. Aku sudah nggak peduli lagi darimana kalung ini kudapat. Yang pasti, kalung ini sudah menjadi milikku untuk selamanya. Dan untuk yang memberikan kalung ini, aku rasa dia memiliki selera yang lumayan juga.

"Aduh... Sakura kan bilang, ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk. Ibu mengangguku melukis..."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lukis?"

Aku langsung membalikkan badan begitu mendengar suara yang sebenarnya sudah lama nggak pernah kesengar untuk beberapa hari ini. Ya anggap saja aku merindukan suara beritone ini.

Sasuke, jantungku seperti maraton saat melihatnya sudah berada diambang pintu kamarku. Well... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku sih?

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menerkamku!?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, "Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku? Nggak lihat ada tulisan segede gajah yanh digantung dipintu itu?" kataku sinis.

Tanpa memperdulikan cowok yang sangat menyebalkan itu, aku langsung menarik guling dan memeluknya tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang kini sudah duduk dikamarku- disamping tempatku merebahkan diri. Sasuke mengamati setiap detail dekorasi kamarku yang sengaja dicat merah, dalam hati aku bergumam, "Nih cowok sebenarnya mau apa sih?" Aku sungguh nggak ngerti kenapa ia bisa masuk kekamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu kamarku lebih dulu.

"Ngomong-ngomong... paman dan bibi tahu jika kau punya kekasih, Sakura?"

Aku menahan napas. Darimana cowok nyebelin ini tahu kalau aku punya kekasih?.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dan kau tahu darimana kalau aku punya kekasih... kau memata-mataiku?" sahutku ketus.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Aku menggigit ujung bibirku gelisah. "Kalau aku memang menyukainya kenapa? Keberatan? Atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu?" aku tersenyum penuh penekanan. Sasuke menatapku tajam dengan obsidian hitam miliknya. Sekalipun dia tampan, tapi tetap saja sorot matanya itu mengerikan bagiku. Lihat saja, rahangnya sudah mengeras dan alis matanya bertaut.

"Tch... Seleramu payah."

Aku tersentak! Apa yang barusan dikatakannya? Seleraku payah? Hallooo... nggak ada yang pernah mengucapkan kata menggelikan itu padaku sebelumnya. Dan cowok sialan ini baru saja mengatakannya? Apa dia nggak salah?

"Jika seleraku payah, lalu kau sendiri apa? Kau bahkan dengan mesrahnya menggandeng nenek sihir itu kemanapun kau pergi," Sasuke menautkan kembali alisnya dan menatapku tajam.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Aku melongo melihatnya. Masak sih dia marah hanya karena aku nyebut nama Shion dengan sebutan 'nenek sihir', dia tersinggung? Aku kan hanya ber-can-da. Aku melemparkan guling dan berjalan seceparnya menyusul Sasuke. Tuh cowok memang sangat diluar dugaan. Kadang-kadang sulit dimengerti kemauannya.

"Sasuke..." aku memanggil namanya berkali-kali dengan inotasi yang cukup keras. Dia menoleh dan menatapku sekilas. "Heeiii... apa kau marah dengan ucapanku barusan?"

Sasuke hanya diam, cowok itu hanya menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan berbalik menatapku, "sudah malam, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur."

Lagi-lagi aku terperangan. Entah makhluk apa yang merasukinya saat ini. Aku benar-benar nggak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk menghadapi tunangan menyebalkanku ini. Yang jelas, sulit bagiki untuk menerka keinginan dan kelakuannya yang kadang-kadang membuatku frustasi.

"Ini masih jam sembilan, dan aku bukan gadis kecil lagi Sasuke," aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan mendecih kesal.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum. Apa karena tingkahku atau karena bibirku yang aku kerucutkan? Ah... entahlah.

"Kau selalu saja seperti ini, tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Jangan membantah dan lekas tidur." ucapnya sekali lagi. Aku mendengus dan mengernyikan kening dalam. Tidak pernah berubah? Maksudnya apa sih? Memangnya kami pernah bertemu dan berkenalan sebelumnya?.

Sasuke menyeringai menatap kebinggunganku dan membelai surai merah muda milikku pelan, "cepatlah tidur, besok aku akan menjemputmu."

~oOo~

.

.

.

TBC

.

Oke, bagaimana dengan Chap ini? Mohon maaf karena keterlambatannya, RL sangat menyita waktu saya dan saya sungguh sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Mohon dimaklumi.

Dan untuk Chap ini, semoga saja tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Saya sedikit lupa dengan alur ceritanya, dan maaf juga jika cerita ini nggak terlalu ngena.

Yosh! Sampai disini dulu cuap-cuapnya. Dan mohon maaf jika sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan.

Lamongan,, 04-04-2014

salam sayang : Aihara Meyrin


End file.
